High Priestess of Hogwarts
by DesertEvergreen
Summary: In the magical world there has been only one kind of witch/wizard to exist. What happens when Dumbledore invites a young girl from America with ancient powers to Hogwarts? Will she be accepted as a true witch? Even more interesting is how will she change the fate of everyone's favorite Slytherin Prince? (set during year of the third year)
1. Chapter 1

High Priestess of Hogwarts  
Chapter 1:

Butterflies are not the most pleasant thing to wake up to sometimes, but today the butterflies seemed to bring a cheerful and adventure spirit to the small cottage belonging to the Morrison family. It is nearing the end of summer and its time for school to start again. Although this year for school would be quite different for Rosalyn Morrison who will be sent away to the UK to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Kids are usually sent away at the age of 11 or 12, but for Rosalyn its quite a different experience. Shes already 15 years old and it just so happens she's doesn't quite fit the mold for the typical witch Hogwarts would accept.  
Looking over the ink covered parchment one more time Rosalyn looks over to her mother who is putting away her toiletries in her trunk, "Mom have you ever tried traveling by floo?"

"Can't say that I have sweetie. You know your father would know more about it but he hasnt been near any of this magic stuff in decades. But I thought the headmaster included instructions.", her mother sets down the shampoo bottles and walks over picking up the letter. "Oh it says it there." She points out the steps at the bottom.

Rosalyn bites her lip and twirls a long piece of her black hair around her finger nervously, "I know it just sounds like its going to light me on fire." She pulls out the sack of the green dust and inspects it carefully. "This stuff looks toxic. I thought magic was done with herbs and things from nature. This looks like a science project gone wrong."

Closing the trunk after packing it carefully her mother comes over to sit by her, "You know this school is gonna be nothing like the magic you've practiced by yourself. Wizardry kind of is like a science of its own. Just like you're magic is unique to you. Try not to be so worried, you'll adjust fine darling."

Smiling and grabbing her backpack the two exchange a warm hug before walking downstairs where her father was waiting, "How are you feeling hunny?". He pulls her into a quick hug rubbing her back.

Hugging her father back she lets out a shaky breath, "I'm nervous. Also hoping they like me. Despite i'm technically not a witch."

"Listen to me," looking into her fathers eyes she tries not to let her eyes water. "You are as much of a witch as any other student there. The one thing the Wizarding world has forgotten is the magic of the earth. It's up to you to shed light on such an age old tradition. They're going to love you, hold your chin up darling."

Taking a deep breath she hugged both of her parents goodbye. Her mother handed her the knapsack and dragging the trunk to the fireplace she picked up a handful of the strange green powder. She threw it into the fire and then spoke aloud, "Proffesor McGonagall's office please." Realizing the mantle was quite short she crouched down and then stepped into the green fire with her trunk in tow. Once she stepped forward the green light became overpowering and it was hard to see where she would step next. She then emerged into a room that was tall with walls made of bricks.

"Ms. Morrison welcome to hogwarts." She turned to see an elderly man dressed in long robes approach her and shook her hand. "I am Headmaster Dumbledore and this is Proffesor McGonagall."

Rosalyn then rubbed her eyes a bit and then was able to see a woman standing behind the headmaster and proceeded to shake her hand, "Its an honour. Thank you for having me here." She put on her best smile despite the fact she was nervous.

"Well I am dearly sorry we don't have more time to discuss your endevours Ms. Morrison but the welcoming ceremony will be taking place in the great hall very shortly. I will have you wait at the side during the sorting ceremony because even though you will be a self study student here we will still sort you into a house so you can still participate in a bit of school spirit here at Hogwarts." she looked at Proffesor Dumbledore a bit confused since she was told she would be living seperate from the houses, but she still felt happy she would have a sense of belonging at the school. "Just leave your belongings here. We will have them delivered to your suite so they will be waiting for you."

She nodded her head and left her knapsack ontop of her trunk and followed them out the door and down a path of staircases that led them to the front enterance. The other students were already gathered around the door to the great hall chatting and greeting old friends. As her two proffesors bid her a goodbye she felt a little awkward standing there all alone. She also noticed that she was the only one out of uniform. In her letter she wasnt told anything about a school uniform and it did make a little sense since she wasn't technically a Hogwarts student. Smoothing over her maroon dress the self conciousness set in. Since her dress was knee lenght and her black booties were also somewhat of a statement piece.

She smiled as she saw a girl with bright red hair walk up to her, "Hello are you a new proffesor?" The question made Rosalyn laugh since she thought she was far too young to be a teacher, "No my names Rosalyn. I'm supposed to be a self study student here."

Raising her eyebrows the girl extended her arm, "That sounds so cool. My name is Ginny Weasely. I didn't know Hogwarts had a self study program. What's your self study? If I may ask."

Shaking her hand Rosalyn smiled since she seemed to make a new friend, "My family is famous for our earth magic. So I don't exactly use a wand or any of those things you wizards have. I'm supposed to start training to become a high priestess."

A very chilling laugh then shook the two girls and Rosalyn turned to see a boy with platinum blonde hair standing with his two friends, "Earth magic? Ha. It means she's just a muggle who thinks she can talk to trees. What a bloody joke allowing you here."

Rosalyn shook her head, "And you are?" The boy then took a few steps forward with a sneer, "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. And don't think you're fooling anyone here with your claim to be a witch. Dumbledores really getting old if he's allowing muggles like you here."

Taking a look at the little leather notebook in his hand Rosalyn gave a little smile, "Don't think im a real witch eh?" She then began extending her hand toward his notebook and gave a quick snap to ignite sparks against the paper and then as if pushing the wind she shoved her hand forward to light the whole book on fire.

Draco then gave out a little yelp and immediately dropped the notebook, "You phycotic little wretch! Attacking students here is forbidden. I'll be sure to have you thrown out for this." He was fuming at this point and Rosalyn was laughing.

"With what proof?", she smirked and then closed her fist to starve out the flame and proceeded to pick the book off the ground and opened it in front of Draco to reveal there was no burn marks. His face was red and he snatched the book from her hands, "You watch your back you little freak."

Ginny was standing back with her mouth agape. After Draco stormed away she rushed over to Rosalyn, "That was so amazing. I've never seen magic done with just your hand. I'm not sure if you want someone like Malfoy as youre enemy though. He can be quite cruel."

Patting Ginny's shoulder Rosalyn smiled, "I've never been a fan of bullies. I think i'll be just fine." Her and Ginny walked in and Rosalyn then veered off to the left where Dumbledore asked her to stand. It was a little odd standing with a bunch of young new students and she could feel all eyes on her. Trying just to focus on the ceiling she then realized the sorting ceremony was beginning. It was quite peculiar seeing a hat that could talk, it was just one of the many things this new wizarding school she'd have to get used to. She was starting to see the difference between the houses and could see that Ginny was sitting at the Gryfinndor table.

Once all the first years were done being sorted she was left alone standing on the side. Then Dumbledore stood and motioned her to come to the front, "If I could have all of your attention please. I would like to welcome a new student to Hogwarts. This is Ms. Rosalyn Morrison who has joined us from America. She will in fact not be joining you for classes since she her own set of unique abilities that require self study. I hope that you all will still make her feel welcome here and take the chance to get to know her. She will be living seperate from the houses but we would still like to sort her so she may join in school festivities."

After Dumbledore's short speech she was then motioned to sit on the stool and the hat was placed on Rosalyn's head. The hat then started to have a conversation in her ear, "Hmmmm this is a most interesting case. A girl with raw power, almost dangerously powerful. Not afraid to speak her mind, very couragious, and very resourceful. Loved by many but also strongest when alone. It's obvious." The hat took a pause and then announced to the room, "Slytherin!"

Usually at this time the house would cheer and be clapping but she looked over and was met with cold stares. And who was at the front of the table? Malfoy who had a disgusted sneer on his face. Standing up she instead decided to take the one seat left at the front and looked Draco straight in the eye with an amused expression on her face. Pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice she raised it to Draco just to piss him off, "To new friendships."


	2. Chapter 2

High Priestess of Hogwarts- Chapter two

Waking up for the first day of school was sort of surreal for Rosalyn. She didn't have any classes to report to like she normally would. The only instructions she had was to go to Dumbledore's office for materials for her to look over. Getting out of bed she looked around her suite now seeing it in full daylight. It did'nt seem like a room that was meant to be lived in but instead it appeared more as a library. The ceiling was so high it had to be atleast 40 feet in height which was complimented by the large glass windows that could be conisdered a glass wall. A set of staircase did ascend into the upper loft where there was a small library which was stocked with various books on ancient withcraft that was meant for her studies. Not having a uniform and sticking out like a sore thumb. So she decided to mimick the uniform as best she could.

Once finished she assessed herself in the mirror. She wore a black pleated skirt like the other girls wore with their uniform, a plain white button up blouse, and a green cardigan sweater to match the slytherin house. Looking at the clock she realized she was late for breakfast. She pulled up her black knee high socks and threw on her black booties as fast as she could before racing out the double french doors.

Running downstairs she made it to the great hall and she sighed in relief seeing that she was almost on time. She looked over at the slytherin table and inwardly grimaced trying to decide where to sit. Most of the seats were taken already and she realized she would only be able to sit at the front again. She approached the front and saw the blonde jerk from the previous night. He was surrounded by some huskier looking boys and another girl with flat and greasy black hair. Sitting down she recieved glares from all of them.

"Goodmorning", she said as she poured herself a glass of juice. Malfoy gave a sneer and went back to his previous conversation. Rosalyn relaxed as it seemed she would be left alone while she dished herself some eggs and grabbed a couple pieces of toast.

She was almost done eating when she realized she was being stared at. Looking up she realized the girl with the dark hair was staring. "Can I help you?", she asked the girl suspicously. She got a laugh in response as the girl extended her hand, "The names Pansy. Draky here was just telling me all about you're little magic tricks you do."

Looking at Draco she saw him containing his laughter, "I guess you could call them magic tricks. Since I do magic and my demonstration yesterday was intended to trick Mr. Malfoy." Pansy laughed and smirked back at her, "Oh so you can do magic? Whats you're favorite subject? Perhpas charms or potions?"

Feeling she was being mocked and also being mined for information Rosalyn decided not to argue, "Proffesor Dumbledore doesn't want me to discuss the subjects of my self study. I'm sorry to dissapoint." Getting up to walk out of the great hall she heard them calling after her. "You probably can't discuss it cause there is nothing to discuss Morrison!"

After leaving the great hall she decided it was best to go collect her assignments from Proffesor Dumbledore. She headed up the stairs that would lead her to her suite. Thankfully her suite was just down the corridor from Proffesor Dumbledore's office and she did'nt have to ask directions from anyone. Arriving at the gargoyle statue she said the password, "Gingersnaps." The gargoyle turned and she walked up the spiral staircase that was behind it. She walked up to the door and assumed this was the foye to his office.

She knocked and waited for an answer. "Please come in." She opened the door after hearing the headmaster call. She walked in and looked around at all the glistening artifacts spread across the room. "Ah yes Ms. Morrison you're here for your assignments. Let me gather your materials." She looked over at the proffesor as he stacked a few leather books and some parchment.

She walked up and looked at the spines of the books, "Are these my textbooks proffesor?" He chuckled a bit as he set the stack of books in front of her, "My dear what you will be studying here at hogwarts cannot be taught out of a textbook. More importantly no textbooks on the subject exist."

His statement only made Rosalyn more nervous, "Then what am I to do for lessons sir?" He then took the largest book and opened it to the first page for her to look at. "You have no lessons and that is why it is up to you to study these book of shadows and investigate for yourself what it truly means to be a high priestess." He then flipped the pages to the very back of the book and she saw various signatures scribbled down, "This is the signature of every high priest or priestess who has studied from this book. There hasnt been anyone who has studied the ancient arts since your great grandmother Jane Morrison."

She then looked at the bottom right hand corner where she saw her great grandmothers name written in beautiful cursive, "Why did the ministry choose to reach out to my father after all these years? I mean I thought he was of no use since the magic skipped 2 generations."

Adjusting his crecent shaped glasses Dumbledore closed the book of shadows, "You see Ms. Morrison the wizarding community has grown prejudice. All the covens of old have died out since you're great grandmother was their leader. The ancient arts is where the magical community has the most strength because it decends directly from the gods. I sense troubling times are coming and thats why we turned to you're family once again for guidance."

Rosalyn sat down with her stack of books and looked up confused, "My father still has some magic in him sir. He can't perform spells but he still has the skills of an oracle. I know what is coming sir. We've seen the dark lord approaching for awhile now. I just have to know if you expect me to take on the role of High Priestess when he does return."

Dumbledore gave her a soft smile, "Please don't think there is a deadline my dear. I've invited you here to Hogwarts to focus soley on your education. All I wish is for you to use the resources here to help you develop your skills."

"Thank you sir." She relaxed her shoulders a little and stood picking up her books, "I'll do my best sir. And i'll be sure to be ready for any threat when the time comes." They both shook hands and bid eachother good day as Rosalyn retreated back to her suite to get started.


	3. Chapter 3

High Priestess of Hogwarts

Chapter 3:

Back in her secluded library Rosalyn sat at the table scattered with books and looked over the first page of the book of shadows. Reading through the pages it began with the very basics such as the important times of the years and the festivals her parents celebrated with her every year. She got about 10 pages in and then her first challenge presented itself to her. "Invoking of the Mother.", she read aloud to herself. She assumed the mother was the matron goddess that her parents had taught her to respect. Growing up she had always been making offerings and spending time in what her parents called "communion with the earth". Yet she knew in order to be a high prietess she would need to have direct communication with the goddess. It would be the only way for her to grow in her training.

She then studied the ritual and began breaking down how to execute it properly. She started writing down the supplies she would need for the ritual and then on seperate notes she wrote down the oppritune times to perform it. Smiling she looked over her plans and felt that maybe studying alone wouldn't be so hard after all. Professor Dumbledore told her she was aloud to visit the other proffesors and see if they could help her with anything she would need. She packed up her book bag and headed out the door.

Using her map she decided to head towards the greenhouse first. She had been told that Proffesor Sprout had a large array of herbs in her garden. Approaching the greenhouse she saw that class was in session. Yet everyone seemed to be working on their assignments so she walked in and approached the teacher, "Erm Proffesor Sprout?"

"Eh? O-oh Miss Morrison. Proffesor Dumbledore had told me you might be visiting for some supplies. Am I correct?", she smiled at Rosalyn sweetly and she nodded and proceeded to show her the list. She led her to the back of the greenhouse where she had some bundled herbs hanging from the rafters. The hot glass had dried them out very nicely and she began wrapping the herbs into small satchels that fit snugly in the book bag with the rest of her supplies. Looking over the list she made sure everything was there. White sage, lemongrass, devils claw, echinacea, and lavender was all crossed off the checklist.

One thing she didn't know how to obtain was a cauldron and charcoal. After packing everything into her book bag she turned back to the Proffesor, "Thank you for helping me Proffesor. I do have another question, do you know where I could possible get a cauldron and some charcoal disk?" Proffesor Sprout turned back from her gardening and pointed out on the map, "If you head down to the dungeons I'm sure Proffesor Snape will have a spare you could use. And perhaps he could help you with the charcoal as well."

After thanking Proffesor Sprout once again she headed out the door and kept her nose buried in the map paying close attention to the directions. The dungeons were a little harder to find since she had to decend atleast 4 flights of stairs. Finally she made it to Proffesor Snapes classroom. She peaked her head in to make sure he wasn't giving a lecture, but she saw the students working on their potions instead. Walking in she noticed alot of her fellow slytherins were in this class. Then she saw the obnoxiously bright head of blonde hair and she grimaced hoping he wouldn't try goading her again.

Walking up to the front she chewed her lip nervously and saw Proffesor Snape make immediate eye contact with her. "Miss Morrison, is there anything I can help you with?" He almost seemed annoyed and it made her break eye contact and she noticed most of the class had thrown a glance her way. Now they were all aware of her precense in the room, exactly NOT what she wanted to happen.

"I was wondering if you maybe had a spare cauldron and some charcoal disks I could use for my first assignment.", she said the sentance so fast that it was almost a mumble. Looking around she saw everyone taking peeks at her probably trying to eavesdrop and see what she was up to.

"Miss Morrison you are asking for equipment that is meant to be used in a monitered classroom. I need to know the specifications of the... experiment you are conducting." he took a pause in his train of thought and she inwardly grimaced. "I'm in need of the charcoal to burn the blend of incense I need in my first ritual and I need the cauldron so it can be contained in a fire proof container sir.", she explained hoping he wouldn't make her give him a full presentation of her "project".

Snape simply raised his eyebrow and went to the cupboards behind his desk and looked for the requested items. Coming back he set the cauldron in front of her filled with charcoal disks, "This ritual seems simple enough. I was afraid you were entailing a tasks with higher difficulty. Please keep the cauldron since you're just gonna scorch it anyway."

Rosalyn couldn't help but feel he was being a little snide in the way she spoke of her work. She simply picked up the cauldron and thanked him and turned to leave. Walking down the isle she felt a small tug at her foot and she mildly tripped but regained her footing. Turning to her left she saw Draco containing his laughter as it was obvious he tripped her. Rolling her eyes she turned to leave and tried to take a deep breath to hopefully better her mood. She knew it would be hard for her to be accepted but she didn't think she would be treated so rudely. Especially by her own house let alone the head of house.

After dropping off all of her supplies back at her suite she saw it was time to go to lunch. She decided to take her book of shadows with her so she could immediately go scouting for the proper site to performing the ritual after lunch. With her book in tow she headed down to the great hall where students were already filing in since their classrooms were much closer. Ducking in she grabbed a spot at the table near the back this time. Most of the other Slytherins ignored her which she was thankful for. As lunch proceeded she decided to flip open the book of shadows so she could study on ritual sites so she knew what to look for after she got done eating. Being so engrossed in her reading she didn't notice that lunch was almost over and she didn't sense Malfoy approaching with Pansy Parkinson.

"What you reading there Morrison?", she heard Draco behind her and she gasped as her book was suddenly snatched off the table. She stood up to get it back and shot a cold glare at Malfoy. He just smirked and tossed it to Pansy who ran out the door of the great hall with her book of shadows. "You need to give that back!", Rosalyn shouted as she chased Pansy outside into the courtyard.

Draco was laughing so hard as he caught up to Pansy and took the book and climbed up the tree at the corner of the courtyard, "Oh calm down Morrison. We're all fellow housemates here and we're just curious as to what your secret study is." He flipped open the book and began fumbling through it being quite rough with the old book.

"Stop it! Give it back!", she tried climbing up the tree to get to him but her feet kept skidding down the trunk. Draco was laughing at her poor attempt of climbing the tree, "Oh come on, I just wanted a good look at it. Maybe get into practicing the ancient arts myself!" He then watched her face as he tore one of the fragil pages from the book. Her heart broke as she heard the paper shred. "Stop it Malfoy! This isnt funny!"

"Oi Malfoy! Give it back!", someone shouted from behind Rosalyn. She turned around to see a boy with dark hair and round glasses run up to the tree. He had his wand raised and was soon followed by a red headed boy. Malfoy chuckled and pocketed the piece of paper and he shut the book, "You really want to start a duel with me Potter? Morrison may not know the rules here but you sure do." Rosalyn stared at the dark haired boy realizing he was Harry Potter. It hadn't taken her long to learn he was quite popular at the school.

"Yeah well I'm sure destroying school property is also against the rules Malfoy.", Harry still kept his wand raised. Soon enough a Proffesor McGonnogal had arrived and she shot the two boys dissapointed looks, "Mr. Potter if you would lower your wand. That is completely uncalled for. Now what is the matter?"

"Malfoy stole Rosalyn's study book and even tore the pages." Harry quicly pointed out the leather bound book that was still in Malfoys hands. Proffesor McGonnogal's eyes widened as she saw the book of shadows, "Mr. Malfoy are you aware the importance of that book?" Malfoy rolled his eyes and tossed it back at Rosalyn. "Mr. Malfoy! That's detention and 20 points from Slytherin." Malfoy huffed in annoyance and shot a glare at Rosalyn before walking off.

Rosalyn frowned and secured the book closed with the clasp at the front. Proffesor McGonnogal was shaking her head as she watched Malfoy walk off. "Miss Morrison, even though its not at all your fault please try and be more cautious with that book. It is in fact a historical artifact." She nodded and hugged the book to her chest feeling a little humiliated. She walked back inside and Rosalyn turned to the boys who had helped her.

"Erm thank you for stepping in there." She looked over at Harry and his friend. Harry gave me a smile, "Don't you worry bout Malfoy. He's been a foul git since our first year at Hogwarts. I can't stand him at all." He looked at her then blushed a bit, "Oh im sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Harry Potter and this here is my friend Ron." They both shook her hand politely. "Well I'm Rosalyn Morrison, High Priestess in training. Nice to meet ya."

Ron gave a puzzled look, "What the bloody hell is a priestess?" Hearing the question she giggled and thought of how to answer the question, "Well back in the olden times witchcraft was performed in groups not individually. The High Priestess was the leader of these groups and helped people grow stronger together instead of everyone being divided."

"Was that a way of controlling witches and wizards kind of like a government?", Harry asked intrigued. Shaking her head Rosalyn giggled nervously since she had never been asked like this. "I don't think it was to control people but instead have people realize they can accomplish greater magic together then individually", she explained and she saw them nodding as they started to understand.

"That sounds actually really cool." Harry began asking more questions and before they noticed what time it was they boys had to let her know their free period was over. "It was nice meeting you Rosalyn. We'll see you later." She smiled and waved goodbye to the pair. She smiled and realized her mood had lightened and she just made two new friends.

 **AN: Hey everyone! If you've been reading this far thank you so much! I haven't been writing in a while and I've been wanting to write this story for a long time now. Only because I'm a big Harry Potter fan but also a practicing Wiccan myself. I'm not expecting this to be the most spectacular story ever but if you want to leave a review and let me know what you think about the development of the story I would really appreciate it! Happy reading ^o^**


End file.
